The Tenth Galerian
by AzureNight13
Summary: Rion finds out that Dorothy maybe still alive and have created another Galerian named Zane, and Rion sets out to find him. But is he good or evil. And why are Birdman, Rita, Cain, and Ash alive?
1. Zane's Exsistance

The Tenth Galerian

- Rion thought that Dorothy was completely gone. But when he found out that she use the last of her data to make one last galerian, Zane, Rion sets out to find him. But is Zane good or evil when Rion finds him? And why are Birdman, Rita, Cain, and Ash alive?

* * *

Chapter One: Zane's Existance

It was down pouring rain in Michelangelo City. It was around eight o'clock at night. Rion was walking home from the lab until he heard a voice.

" _...Somebody...help...me...,"_ the voice said. Rion stopped on looked around. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

" Who's there? Where are you," Rion said still looking around him. The voice didn't answer. It just kept saying that the same thing over and over again.

" Who are you and why can't I see you?" The voice said the same thing again and stopped. Rion looked around confuse of who that was.

' Who was that," Rion thought. He was figuring out who that was until he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He got his phone and answered it.

" Hello"

" Rion come to the Lab. I found some evidence that Dorothy may still be alive." Rion's eyes widened.

" How was that possible," Rion said being shocked. He thought that she was gone for good.

" I don't know. But you must come at the Lab now!" Rion hanged up the phone and ran towards the Lab.

* * *

**At the Lab**

" Are you sure that this is right? Is Dorothy alive," Rion asked looking at Lilia.

" I'm not sure. There was data that was similar to Dorothy's, but it's same as the Galerian's data. I think that she had created another Galerian to take over Michelangelo City." Lilia said when she had shown him the data.

Lilia was right. Dorothy had created another Galerian. A very powerful one. Rion could understand the data very well. For he is a Galerian himself. He wasn't like the other Galerians. He didn't even knew he was one until he fought his twin brother Cain.

The data Rion was reading was in fact data of a new Galerian. Rion could see that this Galerian could resurrect Dorothy and all the Galerians that Rion killed. Rion eyes widened again. Lilia looked at him.

" What's wrong Rion?"

" This is data of a new Galerian. This Galerian has the power to resurrect Dorothy and the other Galerians that were killed. Dorothy use the rest of her data to make him the strongest Galerian that's been born." Lilia looked at him when he said him.

" So Dorothy made another male Galerian," Lilia said still looking at him. Rion looked back at her.

" Dorothy named him Zane. He hasn't fully awakened yet. Scientist at Michelangelo Hospital are still doing test on him to resurrect the Galerians first." Rion looked back at the data.

" You have to destroy him before the Galerians are resurrected." Lilia said. Rion looked at her. Rion knew she was right.

" You're right Lilia. I'll stop this before it's too late." Rion started to leave when he heard the voice earlier.

" _...Help...me..." _Rion stopped and looked around again. Lilia looked at him strangely.

" What's wrong Rion," Lilia asked. Rion looked at her.

" Did you hear that?"

" Hear what"

" _...Somebody...help..."_

" That!" Lilia was starting to worry.

" I don't hear anything. Are you ok?" Rion looked around again, then back at Lilia.

" Yeah. I thought I heard something," Rion said as he walked out the door. He started heading towards Michelangelo Hospital to stop Dorothy's plan for the final time.

* * *

So this is my Galerians story that I made up. This was actually from my dream I had the other night. So I thought to write a story of it. So tell me what you think so far. I know that this chapter is bad, but it will get better. 


	2. Zane's Awakening and Escape

The Tenth Galerian

- Thanks for the reviews. I hope that girl Crystal enjoyed her gummy bears that were in her pocket. Anyway here is chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2: Zane's Awakening and Escape

**At the Hospital**:

" Looks like Dorothy made a strong one this time," one of the scientist said looking at the data of the new Galerian.

" Of corse she did. She did use up all her data to make him after all. Just wait until he awakens and use his full power," another scientist said. The two scientists, Len and Kar, were doing more tests on the new Galerian, Zane. Zane was made to resurrect Dorothy and the Galerians that were killed by Rion. Zane was also made to kill Rion for disobeying Dorothy. It didn't take long for one of the scientist to find a problem with Zane's power.

" We have a problem,"Len said.

" What is it," Kar yelled.

" I have a reading that Zane is going to be awaken in an hour."

" Why is that bad? Thats good right"

" It's good if Zane could resurrect all the Galerians. But he can only resurrect four of them. And chances of resurrecting Dorothy are slim." Kar looked at him with angry look on his face.

" How can this be? Are you sure that the reading is right?"

" Yes it is. See for your self." Both of the doctors looked at the readings.

" How did this happen," Kar asked.

" I don't know but we should choose the four Galerians that should be resurrected."

" I already know the Galerians that should be resurrected. Rion had trouble with them the most."

" You mean..."

" Yes. They are Birdman, Rita,...Ash, and...Cain. Get Zane ready. We're going to resurrect them now."

" Now? Do you think that it's a good idea? Zane hasn't awaken yet. We still have forty minutes. If we try to resurrect them now, Zane may not make it to resurrect Dorothy."

" I beg to differ." Kar pointed to the screen that showed a boy wearing black cargo pants. The boy had white hair with black highlights. There was wires and tubes in the boy's chest. The other doctor went over to see the boy on the screen. The boy seems to be stirring to consciousness, but was still went back into unconsciousness.

" Was Zane just awake?" Len asked surprisingly.

" It seems that he is but he's falling back into unconsciousness. This is the perfect time to resurrect the chosen Galerians. Don't you think?"

" I agree. This is the perfect chance to resurrect them." The scientists got to their stations and started a machine with wires and tubes connecting to Zane on the hospital table. The machine started and there was electricity surrounding Zane. Zane flinching a little. All of a sudden, Zane was glowing white. The scientists were confuse of whats happening.

" What's happening?" Kar asked.

" I don't know but Zane's heart rate is increasing off the charts. We need to stop now."

" No! Keep going. We've come to far to give up now. Besides we're almost done. Just a little bit more energy." Len gave up arguing and continued working for a few more minutes.

" If we keep this up any longer, Zane will surely die. And everything will be ruined if he dies." Kar knew that he was right.

" Alright shut it off. We have enough to resurrect them." The scientists turned off the machine and Zane slowly stopped glowing.

" How is he doing?" Kar asked.

" Heart rate is returning to normal. Doesn't look like he has any brain damage," Len answered looking at Zane's data.

" That's good," Kar said as he gave out a slight sigh. Then Len and Kar heard an alarm going off.

" What's happening? Is it Zane," Kar asked yelling.

" No...We have an intruder."

" Well who is it?" Kar yelled. Len checked the security screen. He couldn't believe his eyes.

" It's Rion. He broke into the hospital." Kar pushed Len aside to see for himself.

" It can't be. Why is he here," Kar said to himself loud enough for Len to hear.

" I think that he figured it out Zane's existence. He may be hear to destroy him."

" We have to get Zane out of here now," Kar said. They started to left until they heard a different alarm going off. They went back into the room to check what the alarm was about. Kar couldn't believe what was happening. Zane was waking up using his powers.

" No it can't be. Zane woke up." Kar yelled.

" He's what? How?"

" I am not exactly sure but he's using his powers to wake up. Come on. We have to get to him." Kar and Len went to the room Zane was in. They found him on his hands and knees breathing hard. They went into the room and Zane looked up at them staring with his blue eyes.

" Who are you," Zane said as he tried to get up, but he fell back down to his knees. Kar ran toward Zane's side.

" I'm Kar. Can you remember anything?" Zane looked up at him confusingly.

" Remember what? Who am I? Why can't I remember who I am?" Zane continued to look at Kar. Len looked at Kar.

" See I told you that we shouldn't of continued with the procedure when his heart rate was increasing off the charts. It gave him amnesia. Now how is Zane going to resurrect Dorothy?" Len yelled. Zane looked over towards Len.

" Are you telling me that I'm an experiment?" Zane was starting to get angry inside of him. He didn't show that he was though. Kar looked at Zane and answered.

" Yes. You have been born with a purpose." Zane was even more angered than before.

" And what is that purpose," Zane asked as he was glowing white and electricity was surrounding him.

" Zane...try to calm down. We'll explain everything to you." Zane never calmed down. Len ran out of the room. Zane was blocking Kar from escaping.

" What did you do to me?" Zane was glowing brighter and the electricity was getting bigger. Kar tried to explain but was killed before he could. Zane stopped glowing and looked at his hands.

' What's happening to me? How did I get this power?" Zane thought to himself. He looked up hearing Len's voice.

" Seal all the doors. I repeat seal all the doors." Rion also looked up hearing the same voice.

" Thats not going to stop me from stopping Dorothy for the last time", Rion said to himself. He continued searching for Zane.

The door to Zane's room closed as the command was given. Zane went towards the door and the door wouldn't open.

" How am I going to get out of this place," Zane said to himself. Zane saw a key pad on the side of the door. He tried putting a combination in which it didn't work. After a few tries, he got pissed off and slammed his hand on the door. His anger triggered his powers and the door flew away slamming it in the wall of the hallway. Zane looked at the door that was into the wall. He was in shock.

" What's is this power? What did they do to me," Zane said to himself. He walked out of the room and saw the close up of what he did. He didn't notice the security that was in the hallway. There were at least a dozen of them there. They were pointing their laser guns at him. They were going to fire at him.

" Engage fire," The leader said. Zane turned to see the security firing at him. The were hitting him but it didn't affect him. He was actually guarding himself with his powers. He manage to stop the lasers but his shield was fading. He was using too much of his powers and was getting tired from using them. One of the lasers broke through the shield and hit Zane in the abdomen. Zane yelled as he flew backwards onto his back. The security moved closer towards Zane.

Zane glowed white again. His anger was triggering his powers again. But Zane couldn't hold the power in for much longer. The security moved back knowing what was happening. Zane was short-circuiting. He got up still glowing. He couldn't hold the power in any longer. He unleashed the power inside him. Everything that was six feet away was shattered. Six of the guys were killed instantly. Zane walked towards the others as they moved back from him. Zane killed four more of them. One of the remanding security kept shooting the lasers at him. The other took a different gun that shoots a type of drug.

" Shoot him with the Delmator now." He did but it didn't stop him. Zane killed the one that was shooting the lasers at him. The only one alive was the one who was shooting Zane with the drugs. He shot Zane with the Delmator at least five more times before Zane killed him. After Zane killed him, he fell onto his hands and knees breathing hard.

" What the hell did I do? And that drug..." Zane looked over to the guy that was shooting him with drugs. He saw the empty capsules that were in his chest. He pulled them out clenching his teeth as he did. There was blood all over his chest after he pulled them out. He tried to get up after. His legs felt weak but he manage to get up.

Zane started walking down the hall way. He was a few feet from the next door on the right. He stop after hearing a bang on the door. Zane looked at the door getting ready to use his powers.

Zane heard another bang again and he took a step back. Then the door flew open and smashed into the wall. Zane remembered that maneuver before cause he did that to get out of the room he was in. Zane just stood there thinking if it was more security coming for him. But it wasn't security. It was a man that looked around nineteen. It was Rion.

Rion came from the door way and looked at the boy who was wearing black cargo pants. Rion saw that the boy looked around fifteen and had white hair with black highlights.

" Are you with the security too," Rion asked looking at he boy.

" No. I'm trying to escape them and this place," Zane answered. Rion looked at him. He saw the blood that was on his chest. Zane looked at Rion.

' He has the same powers like I do. I wonder if he's an experiment like me?' Zane thought.

Zane was about to say something but his knees gave in. Zane collapse and Rion rushed to his side.

" Are you ok? What happen to you any way," Rion asked as he helped him up. Zane was about to answer until three more security showed up. They saw Rion with Zane. They thought that Zane was enough. Now Rion is here too.

" Hey isn't that..." one guard started

" Yes its Rion" another one finished.

" Awe great. It was hard enough with one Galerian. Now we have two," The third one said. Rion looked at Zane. Zane was confuse.

" Galerian? What the hell is a Galerian," Zane said not knowing he too was one. Rion looked at Zane.

' Is this Zane? Is the Galerian that could resurrect Dorothy and the other Galerians that I killed,' Rion thought.

The guards were ready to aim fire until they heard a familiar voice to tell them to stand down. It was the scientist Len.

" Well it looks like you guys have finally met," Len said coming from behind the guards. Zane remembered him.

" Who are you," Rion asked. Len smiled.

" I'm Len. I was one of the scientist that was that was testing your brother Zane over there." Rion looked over at Zane.

" So you're Zane. You're the Galerian that can resurrect Mother Computer Dorothy and the Galerians," Rion said stepping away from Zane. Zane looked at him. He didn't know who he was.

" I...I don't know. I don't remember anything." Zane looked over at Len. " Is that what Kar meant when he said that I was born with a purpose?" Rion looked over to Len. Len gave out a slight laugh.

" Yes. Mother Computer Dorothy had created you to resurrect her and the Galerians that Rion killed. But for some reason, you were able to resurrect four of the Galerians. I don't know how or why it happen. That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you come with us now so you can resurrect Dorothy." Zane looked over towards Rion and then looked down at the floor.

" No." Len looked at Zane confusingly.

" What do you mean no? Don't you see that you are the most powerful Galerian that Dorothy created. Your even more powerful than Rion. There is power in you that hasn't awaken yet. We can help you awaken it. Just come with us."

" And be experimented on again. There is no way that I'm going with you. It was your fault that I can't remember anything." Len laughed and turned and walked away.

" Then there is no choice... Guards kill Zane and Rion." Len walked away and the guard prepared to fire. Zane and Rion used their power to shield themselves from the lasers. Zane was still exhausted from the short-circuit earlier so his powers were weak. One of the lasers hit him in the chest and a flew backwards onto his back. Rion yelled his name and used his powers to knock the guards unconscious. Rion ran over towards Zane to see if he was alright. Zane slowly open his eyes.

" Please help me," Zane said as he fell unconscious. Rion remembered those words. Zane's voice was the same as the voice he heard while he was walking home and at the lab.

' You were the one that I heard earlier,' Rion thought. He understood now. Zane was telepathic like Lilia. Zane was reaching him for help. Rion picked up Zane and carried him on his back. Rion was going to help Zane escape this place and take care of his wounds at the lab.

* * *

Wow this was a long chapter. So now we know that Zane is good. But what happened to the four Galerians chosen to be resurrected? Well wait for the next chapter. Please review the chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far. 


End file.
